In recent years, the “DIY” style has become popular and people focus more on entire appearance of the faucet, so most people try to replace the faucet handle by themselves start to get rid of the appearance of the old faucet and achieve the goal of changing the exterior of the faucet and eliminating the old thereof. However, various faucets are different in sizes that cause the corresponding the faucet handles vary in size as well, and it is difficult for customers to purchase a suitable faucet handle, which further cause a problem in assembling and replacing the faucet. This is the problem the present invention wants to solve.